Missing Link
by Kuraiko
Summary: Wer war diese neue Person, Sakura von den Volts? Was war ihre Aufgabe? Ihre Stärke? Wen konnte sie noch mit ihren Armen umfangen?


**Missing link

* * *

**

„Hier bitte." Sakura reichte der alten Frau einen Becher und goss vorsichtig den Tee ein. Schwarz und brühend heiß füllte er den Plastikbehälter aus, aber die Frau hielt ihre Hände trotzdem eng darum umschlungen, als wäre in ihrem Innern eine Kälte, die nicht weichen wollte. Sie sah Sakura nicht an, schien sie kaum wahrzunehmen, und diese war erleichtert darüber. Die leeren Blicke dieser Leute beunruhigten sie. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen müssen, was da geschehen war. Sie wollte kein Mitleid empfinden müssen.

Mit der halbvollen Teekanne in der Hand richtete Sakura sich auf und sah sich um. Die Flüchtlinge hatten sich im ganzen Hof verteilt, drückten sich schutzbedürftig an Wände und Ecken der Häuser, selbst wenn sie vom Schlaf übermannt wurden. Der Herrscher der Blitze hatte ihnen erklärt, sie wären hier sicher, aber sie konnten nicht mehr daran glauben. Vielleicht war es besser, dass der Schock sie noch umfangen hielt. So konnten sie es sich leisten, sich vorerst nicht zu erinnern.

Sakuras Blick wanderte über die Leute, sie bemerkte die zerrissene, angesengte Kleidung, die schmutzigen Verbände, die verkrusteten Schnitte, die gedämpfte Stille, wie an einem Totenbett. Nebenan berieten sich die Anführer der Volts. Manchmal konnte Sakura einige Stimmen erkennen, öfters die des Bloody Joker, unbeherrscht wie immer, seltener die des Raitei selbst. Natürlich nichts von Kazuki-san, ruhig und gefasst wie er war, und schon gar nicht von ihrem Bruder, meistens ein stummer Schatten an Kazukis Seite. Aber sie waren da, hörten zu, trafen eine Entscheidung. Und Sakura war hier.

„Kakei-san, komm mal!" Sakura drehte sich um und eilte in Richtung des Rufes. Eine der anderen winkte sie zu sich und wies auf den jungen Mann, der auf einer improvisierten Liege am Boden lag und schwer atmete. „Kümmere du dich um ihn, ich mach Pause", sagte die ältere Frau, deren Name sich Sakura nicht gemerkt hatte. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Der Befehlston in deren Stimme war ihr zuwider, aber sie ließ sich trotzdem neben dem Verwundeten nieder und setzte das ermutigende Lächeln auf, heute erst erlernt, schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, Teil der Krankenschwesterntracht, die man ihr verpasst hatte, kaum, dass sie hier eingetroffen war.

Sakura verstand es. Es gab genug Kämpfer, genug solcher, die zu nichts anderem gut waren und die man lieber aus dem Weg haben wollte. Und sie wusste selbst, dass sie nicht zu diesen gehörte, obwohl sie durchaus ihre eigenen Techniken hatte, ihre eigene Form der Kakei-Kunst, die sie perfekt beherrschte. Aber Kazuki-san hatte es ihr mal gesagt, dass ihre wahre Stärke auf anderen Gebieten liege, und sie gab ihm Recht. Auch, wenn sie sich weigerte zu glauben, dass das hier, diese Maske, ihre Stärke sein sollte. Aber vielleicht war das lediglich altmodischer Stolz, den sie sich nicht mehr leisten konnte.

Der junge Mann starb eine halbe Stunde später und Sakura holte zwei aus dem Volts-Wachtrupp, damit sie die Leiche abtransportierten. Sie wusch sich die Hände in einem Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser und betrachtete einen Moment lang ihr Bild auf der sich leicht kräuselnden klaren Oberfläche. Sakura Kakei, die Kirschblüte des Kakei-Clans, das Mädchen mit den magischen Händen, wie man sie früher, in einem anderen Leben, genannt hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie den vierjährigen Jubei auf dem Schoß gehalten hatte, wenn er mal wieder irgendwo heruntergefallen war, wo er gar nicht erst hätte raufklettern dürfen. Wie zufrieden er sich an sie geschmiegt und mitgesummt hatte, während sie ihm ein Lied vorsang, das ihre Großmutter ihr beigebracht hatte. Diese Zeit ging schnell vorbei, Jubei wuchs aus ihren sanften Armen heraus und an die Seite von Kazuki heran, jetzt selbst derjenige, der die Arme schützend über jemanden schließen musste. Sakura hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, die Eifersucht zu einer Freude gewandelt, die sie jedes Mal empfand, wenn sie Jubeis Gesichtsausdruck in Kazukis Nähe sah. Sie spürte diese Wärme selbst, bei Kazuki ganz selbstverständlich, und konnte glücklich sein. Eine Zeitlang.

Sie musterte den Hof wieder, versunken in Überlegungen, und diesmal blieb ihr Blick an einem Jungen hängen, den sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, womit er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Er saß etwas abgesondert von den anderen, an einen Haufen leerer Kisten gelehnt, ein unscheinbarer Junge von vielleicht zehn Jahren. Sie sah ihn zum ersten mal. Er hielt ein Laptop auf den Knien und bearbeitete fleißig die Tastatur.

Sakura sah ihm zu, bis jemand sie anfuhr, warum sie hier im Weg herumstehe. Wortlos machte sie Platz, während es in ihrem Innern ebenfalls ganz still wurde. Es war ein merkwürdig beruhigendes Gefühl, diesen Jungen zu beobachten. Sie erkannte nicht viel von ihm, er schien sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht bewusst zu sein und blickte nicht einmal jetzt auf, aber gerade das zog sie in einen bisher ungekannten Bann. Inmitten all dieser apathischen Leute, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Mutlosigkeit ausstrahlten, kümmerte er sich nicht um Hoffnung. Er arbeitete. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woran, es konnte genauso gut ein Computerspiel sein, aber er tat etwas. Mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die sie verblüffte.

Bevor sie darüber hätte nachdenken können, stand sie vor ihm. Er starrte immer noch konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, graue Haarsträhnen hingen ihm vors Gesicht. Sakura entdeckte, dass sie immer noch die Kanne in den Händen hielt.

„Möchtest du etwas Tee?", fragte sie freundlich. Zuerst dachte sie, er höre sie gar nicht, und wollte die Frage gerade wiederholen, als er kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, danke."

Sakura versuchte zu erkennen, was er da tat. Seine Finger huschten so schnell über die Tastatur, dass ihr ganz mulmig zumute wurde. Aber sie gab nicht auf. „Vielleicht dann lieber etwas zu essen? Du brauchst neue Energie, damit du so weitermachen kannst." Ein Gedanke kam ihr, sie besann sich wiederum an ferne Kindertage. „Wir haben auch Schokoriegel da."

Das Bild: Klein-Jubei, der sich gerne als unnahbar aufspielt, lässt alle aufgesetzte Distanz fallen und schnappt mit gieriger Miene nach der Schokolade, die seine Schwester aus der Küche geschmuggelt hat. Die Schwester lacht und hält die Beute hoch über ihren Kopf, lässt ihren Bruder artig „Bitte" und „Danke" sagen, bevor sie mit ihm teilt. Die verstohlenen Blicke zum Haus hin, ob auch ja nicht die Mutter kommt, das gemeinsame, süße Geheimnis, das verklebte Grinsen.

Das Bild zerstob, als der Junge wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, danke." Ihm musste sie nichts beibringen.

Das Standardlächeln wollte nicht kommen. „Ich bin Sakura", sagte sie stattdessen einfach, wollte ihn dazu zwingen aufzusehen, sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Er redete mit dem Bildschirm. „Ich weiß."

Es machte sie stutzig: „Woher?"

„Du bist Sakura Kakei, die Schwester von Jubei-san. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr mit Kazuki-san angekommen seid."

Ein kleiner Triumph: und es sprach doch! In ganzen Sätzen sogar!

Aber woher kannte er ihren Bruder? Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, und wurde unterbrochen.

„Entschuldige, aber ich muss das hier unbedingt fertig machen", sagte er. Mehr nicht.

Sakura starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, drehte sich um und ging ohne ein Wort davon. Der Junge tippte weiter.

* * *

Es fehlte etwas, überlegte Sakura und riss ein Stück vom Brotlaib ab, bevor sie ihn weitergab. Irgendwer zu ihrer Linken nahm es entgegen, biss gierig hinein, sie sah nicht hin. Ein anonymer Jemand. Niemand.

Es fehlte eine Verbindung. Zu diesen Leuten. Zu den Volts. Zu dieser neuen Person, die sie jetzt sein musste: das Volts-Mitglied Sakura. Eine in der Menge, die dem Raitei folgte. Wer war er, dieser Herrscher der Blitze? Sie hatte ihn gesehen, war ihm vorgestellt worden und hatte sich verbeugt, wie es sich gehörte. Sie meinte sich an sein Lächeln erinnern zu können und fragte sich, welchen Standard er damit erfüllte.

Kazuki-sans Lächeln war echt. Er schaffte es Jubei damit anzustecken und dafür war sie ihm jedes mal dankbar. Es war gar nicht so lange her, dass sie zu dritt gelacht hatten, die Wärme gemeinsam genossen, die im Mugenjou so selten und deshalb so kostbar war. Aber die Fuuga, das, was für Sakura einer neuen Familie am ehesten nahe gekommen war, existierten nicht mehr. Jetzt gab es nur noch die Volts. Die namenlose Masse.

Warum waren sie hierher gekommen?

Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Sakura sah in dem Moment auf, wo sich die Tür des großen Hauses gegenüber öffnete. Die Leute standen auf, machten Platz. Die Könige der Volts traten heraus, allen voran er, der Herrscher der Blitze, Raitei, Amano Ginji. Er lächelte wieder. Sakura erkannte, dass es nicht seine Augen berührte.

„Wir werden zurückschlagen!", verkündete er, mit seiner eindringlichen Stimme, die jede Ecke erreichte. Die Menschen hörten zu, gierig, hielten die Gestalt dieser Hoffnung fest. „Wir werden sie vertreiben, so dass ihr wieder nach Hause zurückkehren könnt!"

„Die Volts lassen sich nicht verarschen!", fügte Haruki energisch hinzu, grinste, bei ihm war es bestimmt kein Kunstgriff, unter dieser lächerlichen rosafarbenen Brille war jedes Zähnefletschen echt, aber es kümmerte Sakura nicht. Der Bloody Joker gehörte zum Beastmaster und der Beastmaster war ein Feind. Selbst, wenn sie jetzt beide zu den Volts gehörten, besagte das noch gar nichts. Zu oft hatte Sakura mit ansehen müssen, wie die beiden Menschen, die ihr am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeuteten, blutüberströmt zurückgekommen waren, einzig und allein wegen ihm und seinen Krallen. Nein, hier konnte es keine Vergebung geben.

Da sah sie auch schon Kazuki und Jubei, einen Schritt hinter dem Raitei, nicht darauf bedacht im Vordergrund zu stehen. Kazuki lächelte sanft, aufmunternd, Jubei warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Menge und fand Sakura auf Anhieb. Sie teilten einen Moment voller stummen Einvernehmens und Verständnisses über die Köpfe der Fremden hinweg. Sakura wusste, dass es Jubei ähnlich wie ihr erging, aber er schwieg, zufrieden, solange Kazuki es war. Warum konnte es für sie nicht so einfach sein?

Die Leute setzten sich allmählich wieder, versahen die Anführer der Volts noch mit einigen heimlichen Blicken, wie um sich zu versichern, dass sie noch da waren, dass die Hoffnung kein Trugbild gewesen war. Die Wachleute stießen jetzt zum Raitei, sie besprachen sich leise, aber ohne Hast. Sakura überlegte sich ihnen anzuschließen. Aber was konnte sie schon beitragen? Wo lag die wahre Aufgabe dieser neuen Sakura?

„Ginji-san!" Ihr Kopf fuhr herum; diese Stimme kannte sie. Der Junge stürmte vorwärts, wand sich geschickt durch die Menschen und hielt den Laptop dabei fest an seine Seite gepresst. Ein dunkles Tuch hielt seine Haare hinten zusammen. Sie waren tatsächlich grau, eine merkwürdig durchsichtige Farbe.

„Ginji-san!", rief er wieder und Sakura wollte ihn aufhalten, ihn am freien Arm ergreifen und vom Herrscher der Blitze zurückziehen, auf den er zielsicher zustrebte. Aber der Herrscher lächelte wieder und die Erkenntnis traf sie mitten ins Herz: er hatte es nicht erlernen müssen.

„Makubex-kun!" Sie erwartete fast, dass er die Arme ausstreckte und den Jungen darin in Empfang nahm, aber das tat der Raitei nicht. Auch der Junge blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und strahlte zu ihm herauf. Sakura zweifelte einen Moment lang, ob es wirklich er gewesen war, den sie vorhin angesprochen hatte, aber der Laptop bewies es. Wo war bloß die ganze kühle Abweisung hin?

Dann erst nahm sie den Namen wahr und erstarrte.

„Ich bin fertig, Ginji-san!", verkündete der Junge und streckte stolz sein Laptop entgegen. „Wir können loslegen!"

„Gut gemacht!" Ginji fuhr ihm kurz durchs Haar, Sakura fühlte einen absurden Stich Neid, dann wandte er sich an die anderen. „Habt ihr gehört? Jetzt kann nichts mehr schief gehen!"

„Schafft der Kleine das?", fragte er, der Feind, Fuyuki Shido, und Sakura sah sich bestätigt. Wie konnte er zweifeln? An dieser Überzeugung?

„Klar!", meinte der Raitei, aber der Junge zog ein wenig verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen und scheute den Blick des Beastmaster nicht.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?", verlangte er zu wissen, geradeaus. „Ich lasse Ginji-san nicht im Stich!"

„Das sagt auch keiner, Makubex-kun", beschwichtigte Ginji ihn. „Nicht wahr, Shido?"

„Ich will bloß sichergehen", erwiderte der ungerührt.

„Makubex-kun ist ein Profi!", meinte Ginji stolz. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das bei ihm was schief geht, ist gleich Null!"

Makubex sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen. „0,84 Prozent", korrigierte er. Ginji zog es vor, den Einwand zu ignorieren.

„Gleich Null! Man kann sich auf ihn verlassen!", behauptete er. Dann sah er Shido direkt an und sagte, plötzlich ernst, mit Nachdruck: „Ich verlasse mich auf ihn."

Shido winkte ab. Makubex glühte vor Stolz.

Sakura hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Makubex. Einer der vier Könige der Volts. Mit Kazuki-san gleich gestellt, mit dem Beastmaster. Ein kleiner Junge.

* * *

Der Abschied war kurz, Sakura sagte den beiden, dass sie auf sie warte. Kazuki schien etwas zu merken, aber es blieb keine Zeit mehr. Sakura sah sie gehen.

Zurück blieb ein stiller Hof. Jetzt aber war die Stille umso angespannter, alle warteten. Außer Makubex.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er mitgehen würde. Er aber hatte sich wieder an seinen Platz zurückgezogen und wieder zu tippen angefangen. Für den Moment wurde sie nicht gebraucht, also sah Sakura ihm zu. Die Kabel schienen sich zu vermehren, er holte sich weitere Anschlüsse. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt sah sie ihn zögern. Ein paar mal sprach er in die Leere. Erst im Nachhinein begriff sie, dass er in Kontakt mit den anderen stehen musste. Er war dabei. Er hatte eine Aufgabe.

Je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto mehr durchschaute sie die Spinnweben seines Netzes. Hier und dort und hier. Makubex war wie die Spinne im Zentrum, scheinbar völlig regungslos, aber mit jeder Faser auf das Netz eingestimmt. Irgendwann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er kein Kind war. Aus irgendeinem Grund störte sie diese Vorstellung.

Er blickte auf. Sakuras Atem stockte, zum ersten mal sah sie seine Augen. Ihr Körper bewegte sich wie von selbst, als sie aufstand und zu ihm herüber ging. Vielleicht waren auch um ihre Glieder diese unsichtbaren Fäden gespannt, an denen er beliebig zog, dieser Marionettenspieler mit den flackernd blauen Augen.

Er sah ihr völlig ruhig entgegen. „Kannst du mit Computern umgehen?"

Wusste er es? „Ja", antwortete sie und empfand ihre eigene leise Mädchenstimme als fremd.

Er deutete auf eine der Kisten. Sakura fand einen weiteren Laptop darin, brandneu, noch nie benutzt, ein Zwilling von seinem. „Nimm dir das System A-5 vor", sagte er, den Blick wieder am eigenen Bildschirm. „Irgendwo fehlt eine Verbindung." Seine Stimme hatte nichts mehr von der überschäumenden Fröhlichkeit, mit der sie nach dem Raitei gerufen hatte. Konzentriert vertiefte er sich in Reihen um Reihen Code, schneller als ihr Auge folgen konnte. Er trug einen Anhänger um den Hals. Das Licht des Bildschirms schimmerte auf dem silbernen Delphin.

Sakura setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihren Rock mit einer sorgfältigen Handbewegung glatt. Mit der gleichen selbstverständlichen Bewegung zog sie sich einige Kabel heran und startete das System.

* * *

Bei den Fuuga war sie es gewesen, die sich um die Informationsbeschaffung gekümmert hatte. Jubei mochte Computer nicht, hatte sie nie recht leiden können, aber Kazuki fand sie faszinierend. Insgeheim hatte es sie gefreut, ihn beeindrucken zu können, obwohl sie sich sagte, dass sie da herausgewachsen sein sollte. Aber mit dieser Aufgabe konnte sie etwas anfangen. Sie hatte dabei immer das Gefühl, an etwas teilzuhaben, in einem weit größeren Ausmaße, als es sich eigentlich rechtfertigen ließ. Da war etwas, was sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Makubex hatte es.

Sie konnte ihn nicht weiter beobachten, musste sich ganz auf ihre Suche konzentrieren, aber es war trotzdem immer da, in ihrem Augenwinkel, ein Flimmern, das seine Stelle ausfüllte. Obwohl ihre Körper sich nicht einmal besonders nahe waren, hatte sie das Gefühl ihn beinahe zu berühren. Und er war nicht warm, nicht so wie Kazuki-san. Auf fast erschreckende, abstrakte Weise war Makubex kalt. Sakura sah auf den Code, der vor ihren Augen endlose Schleifen zog, und spürte die gleiche Kälte. Dieselbe, die ganz Mugenjou erfüllte, bis in den letzten Winkel.

„Ginji-san."

Er hatte es nicht laut gesagt, aber sie hörte es dennoch und verstand. Dieser eine Faden war besonders kostbar: er durfte nicht reißen. Sie spürte seine Verzweiflung, mitten im Herz. Wie damals, die Erinnerung gab ungebeten ein neues Bild preis: Jubei, auf dem Holzboden kniend, vor dem wütenden Vater, personifizierte Wut, Strafe wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens. Sakura, draußen, lauschend. Wissend, dass sich Kazuki-san im Moment genau dem gleichen stellen muss. Danach Jubei mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, unbewegt, die Maske in Gefahr Realität zu werden. Der grelle Schmerz in ihrer Brust, sie streckt die Arme aus und schließt den Bruder ein, beschützt ihn vor den Vorwürfen, weint, damit er es nicht tun muss. Langsam holt sie den Faden wieder ein.

Langsam knüpfte sie die Verbindung. Zwischen Jubei und Kazuki-san, zwischen dem Raitei und Makubex, zwischen Makubex und sich selbst. Zwischen den Menschen.

„Ich habe ihn." Sie, mit leiser Stimme, sicher: niemand würde durchkommen. Es würde nicht reißen. „Ich habe den Link."

Makubex, stumm, ihr das Kabel reichend, ihre Hände berührten sich, flüchtig hatte sie das Gefühl in die Leere hineinzugreifen, aber sie hielt ihn fest.

Sie gab die Daten an ihn weiter. Er tippte wieder, langsamer, nachdenklicher. Der Code leuchtete in seinen Augen.

Da war sie. Die Verbindung.

Sakura stellte fest, dass sie ihr eigenes Lächeln wieder gefunden hatte.

* * *

„Danke, Kakei-san."

Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Kakei-san. Nenn mich Sakura."

„Sakura." Er wiederholte den Namen, betonte ihn anders, wog ihn ab. Dann lächelte er, lächelte sie an. „Ein schöner Name, Sakura."

Da fragte sie ihn noch nicht nach seinem Namen, nach dem X. Das kam später.

„Sind sie jetzt in Sicherheit?", fragte sie. Er nickte.

„Ja. Dank dir."

„Dank uns", korrigierte sie. Das erinnerte sie an etwas: „Wie war das mit den 0,84 Prozent?"

Makubex überlegte kurz. „Ginji-san kann sowieso nicht mit Zahlen umgehen", meinte er dann leichthin und sie stimmte ihm zu.

Es wurde dunkel; bald würden die anderen zurück sein, mit der Nachricht des Erfolges. Die Leute hier wussten es noch nicht. Sakura überlegte, es ihnen zu sagen.

„Sakura?"

„Ja?"

Er schloss den Deckel des Laptops, das blaue Licht auf seinem Gesicht erlosch. „Weißt du noch, was du vorhin gesagt hast?"

Sie dachte nach. „Ja?"

„Jetzt könnte ich einen Schokoriegel vertragen", äußerte er.

Sie erhob sich, strich die Röcke glatt. „Natürlich. Ich hole welche."

Jemand anderes würde sich um diese Leute hier kümmern. Ginji-san kümmerte sich um die Volts. Sie kümmerte sich um Makubex.

Kazuki-san, ich habe meine Stärke gefunden.

* * *

Meine erste GB-FF. Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. 


End file.
